kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Death
:Okay, your not making much sense. This is a fanon wiki. I came here to make my stories from scratch. I'm having a rough beginning but I'm getting there. Now about the death, please remember that this is a Fanon wiki. Yes, death was usually always substituted with something else, but, the users can do what they want with their stories. If it has death in it, so be it. And like what Lego said "On this wiki, we are here to express our opinions and ideas, and saying that "death isn't KH" is basically trampling all over our creativity. Let's not tell users how to write their stories here.", this is a fanon wiki of which users can do what they want but they have to stay with the kingdom hearts alignment (keyblades, D-Links, etc.). So, to finish up, time is an illusion and so is death, please don't let that get to you DTN. By the way, I really like your talk box. --Charité 23:24, July 19, 2010 (UTC) I agree with Nitrous, DtN. "Fanon" means your own stories by definition. If we went by your way, every "Yu-Gi-Oh!" fanfiction would have to have Atem as a spirit and Kaiba as a douche. Every "Bleach" fanfiction would require every Soul Reaper to have a katana-like Zanpakuto and every Hollow to be either an antagonist or unable to use their powers fully. And every "Kingdom Hearts" fanfiction would have to have the main character as a stupid teen with more heart than sense and a useless girlfriend, and require his best friend to be more badass than he is. Fanfiction exists the break the rules, to go beyond the restrictive horizons the writers set and make our own stories, our own rules. We can't be stopped by stupid super-conservative morals and FCC regulations that require "offensive" language to be made sutable for a 2-year-old to hear and every death to become "sent to the stars" or "sent to another realm". Actually, the way I look at it is, is that the replacements for death provide and escape for the writers to have an excuse to make their characters appear to die to temporarily remove the from the plot for some crucial reason, and then bring thm back later to help. So welcome death, DtN, and welcome super-badass T-rated Kingdom Hearts games, because they provide a refreshing break from the norm. Oh, one more thing: if you want to get rid of death in my fan-ficts, MAKE ME. Ha ha! Tu Madre Juega los Juegos de Tarjetas de Ninos EN ENFIERNA!! 02:21, July 21, 2010 (UTC) same here Xelak i might a little death now and then but there really is never death in my story so your going to really have to make me do anything i think it's up to the users if they want death in there story or not.--ZACH 03:17, July 21, 2010 (UTC) "We can't be stopped by stupid super-conservative morals and FCC regulations that require "offensive" language to be made sutable for a 2-year-old to hear and every death to become "sent to the stars" or "sent to another realm"." Just wanted to say that I'm normally termed "super-conservitave" and that I think death is a fact of life so watch it bub. I don't care if death is in anything, I'm just against anything over PG-13, but if your not that's your opinion... which death, I don't think, has ever been termed that. (If it is it's because some people go overboard with gore and that disturbs many people, conservative or liberal. I'm not one of those so I don't care either way about blood and gore.) All in all, whatever, just don't say it's a "conservative" thing. Please and thanks. Galexgan 06:22, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Hmm... Was that you who said that? Whoever did is very literate, well spoken and can get their case across... I think I understand from what your saying that death in the sense of being brutally killed does not fit with the childlike fantasy worlds of Kingdom Hearts. I can see that story wise death in itself it would not be canon and putting it in a story may ruin the sense of childlike magic to that the series has. Just saying that this is a fan made thing though so whether they want to put death in or not then it's their decision... And I'm still not getting the conservative thing... how can a conservative be against death when most Christians are conservative and semi (Being still young and having not experienced the world in full yet, I have absolutely no desire to die. XD) look forward to eventually dying and going to Heaven. Well anyway, I see pros and cons to adding death to a story. (My own has no real death until the very end... even then I'm still debating.) On another note, my fanfic has been posted on my facebook and my closed Yahoo profile, so does anybody know a good reliable site to post my fanfic in public? Galexgan 19:03, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Speaking as a moderate- with slight leanings towards conservatism, Death is a part of life, and we don't try to hide it. Like everyone else has said, death isn't what needs to be edited; it's the taste of the manner of death. I may be against a blood-bath Kingdom Hearts game where everyone dies brutal deaths, but that's the thing: IT'S NOT TASTEFUL. Now if a few characters died deaths that are not only tasteful, but inspirational to their friends and drive them to defeat the evil force, that's okay. (I think a good example would be Xyla's death in Kingdom Hearts: Legacy.) So, really, it's all about how they go, not whether they go or not. Now, back on topic. As I have yet to make my own story here, I cannot speak for myself on death in Kingdom Hearts, but I feel that since this is fanon, we have a bit of control over what we want from the series. Because of this, I don't think users should have to edit their stories just to compensate for that fact. (Besides, KH can't be completely devoid of dying. Mufasa and Kairi's Grandmother are examples of this, though the former is from a movie, and the latter is merely assumption.) Tamroc7 21:02, July 21, 2010 (UTC) My bad on the conservative thing guys, but I didn't really mean it in a political sense. I probably should've opted for a different synonym, but that's beside the point. I agree on the whole "gore-death" thing, in the sense that an M-rated Kingdom Hearts would be ridiculous, unless it contained a bunch of...graphic images not having to do with death. And even then, that's still ridiculous. (No offense to Maggosh's Bleach stuff) What I realy meant in my first post was that, yes, death is a part of life that should be accepted in the KH uni...sorry, multi''verse. A gory death ''would be distasteful, unless it did something like make the reader/player hate the villian as much as possible. But I think we can all agree that would be a stretch...this is Xelak, btw, for those of you who can't tell. Tu Madre Juega los Juegos de Tarjetas de Ninos EN ENFIERNA!! 14:13, July 22, 2010 (UTC) :Xelak, what you said formally was probably the best argument anyone could've given. That sums it all up, basically. And, about gory deaths, I agree. But I feel there are deaths that involve a lot of blood, and there are deaths that are super gory. Bleach is an example of the former. It has blood, but it's not exactly gut-spilling violence. So, it's the gut-spilling violence that we ought to avoid. -- 19:01, July 22, 2010 (UTC) :@TroisNyxEtienne: It would seem we are. :@Xelak: It's all cool. I never hold a grudge and it wasn't that big of a deal anyway. I shouldn't have even brought it up. :@Lego Alchemist & Xelak: I agree. As long as it's not like the movie 300 or anything near it's level of gore all should be good. Galexgan 20:18, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Was there even a real point to this? First off, what about Zexion? I'm pretty damned sure it's safe to say that HE died, same with Xehanort's Heartless. If the life is "transferred onto someone else" or whatever, then that still means death for the original life-form. King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 22:13, August 23, 2010 (UTC)